Broken Bandages
by NekoFro
Summary: Yami and Yugi are in a good relationship until Yami's past catches up with him and ultimately hurts Yugi who made him promise not to do 'those things' anymore. Yugi leaves yami and yami breaks down... Lets see how they regain each others trust even with Marik targeting Yugi as his new 'play thing'. Sexual innuendos and acts are mentioned but nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-fro: So.. uh this is my first time writing a yugioh fanfic. so please dont hurt me if i get a few things wrong.**

* * *

"Yami! You have to stop going to that wretched place!" Grandpa said in a strict manner, he didn't yell, he used a forceful tone to carry his feelings instead of raising his voice, for Yugi's sake.  
Grandpa had taken in Yami once he had found out that he was living on the streets with no place to go. He had found him beaten on his doorstep and called Yugi to help bring the boy inside. Yugi had cared for him and bandaged up his wounds and begged him to stay while he recuperated. That is was started this. The two began to get closer as they lived together and walked half the way to school together, Yugi began to wonder which class Yami was in and asked him, it turned out he was in the class above him and all Yami's friends were... thugs, or at least that is what they looked like to Yugi when he had to go to Yami's class to give him his bag as he had forgotten it. That was most probably the most terrifying thing the small boy ever had to do. His words were like a mouse's and the big guys had joked about it being a confession which turned the small boys face red. Thankfully Yami had saved him though he was quite rude about Yugi coming to his class. After a while Yugi had found out that Yami got into fights pretty often and would avoid going back to Grandpa's to avoid Yugi being worried.

"Yami? Grandpa? whats going on?" Yugi asked as he walked into the kitchen with his innocent little eyes and his innocent smile. It made Yami want to make him not so innocent but he always held back, he could never and would never do that to him.

"Nothing. I'm going out" Yami mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door expecting Grandpa to say something like 'if you walk out that door don't ever come back' like his old man had said but he only heard silent and he felt the eyes of both Yugi and Grandpa watch him as he slammed the door closed.  
Yami didn't expect Yugi or anyone to come after him to be honest so he began walking in the direction of a certain area that had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

"Yami!" he heard the small boys voice behind him but played it off as his conscience getting to him.

"YAMI!" The voice yelled louder, This time Yami turned around to find Yugi running at him. Yami looked at Yugi wide eyed. He'd followed him all the way to this neighborhood and that wasn't a good thing with knowing the people around here, he walked up to Yugi and grabbed his wrist pulling him back towards the direction of the game shop.

"Why did you follow me?" Yami growled, he wasn't angry, rather than that he was surprised anyone ran after him this far.

"I..Uh.." Yugi said flustered as he looked at Yami's large hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Whatever just go home and don't come back to this place ever! You hear me it's dangerous here on your own" Yami said pulling Yugi along with him. Yami felt Yugi tug and Yugi's wrist fell away from him, He turned and looked back at Yugi in surprise, Yugi had never pulled away from him before.

"Th-then you shouldn't come here either!" Yugi yelled his face looking away from Yami refusing to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean? I can take ca-" Yami stopped mid-sentence when Yugi turned his head to give him a tearful glare.

"You shouldn't come here. This is where you got those wounds from, this is the place you came to drink and do drugs. I want you to stop!" Yugi yelled a few tears fell down his face as he yelled.

"Yugi-"

"I-I don't want you to be like them! I... I want you to stay the way you are now. I... I want you to only..." Yugi tailed off shaking his head and looking at the floor. Yugi began to walk forward and he walked past Yami without glancing at him which for some reason pissed Yami off and Yami grabbed him pulling him close. His heart raced at their closeness as Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest a little.

"You want me to only what Yugi?" Yami asked softly as he looked up to the sky.

"Lookatme" Yugi said quickly as his voice was muffled by Yami's chest.

"What?" Yami said pulling away from Yugi,

"I want you to only look at me... I-I ...I like you!" Yugi said his face turning as red as the crimson blood that had flowed out of his deep shoulder wound the first time they had met. Yami looked at Yugi in shock, his rose coloured eyes widened and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"W-What are you talking about? I mean, we're both guys" Yami said in a fluster, he'd always wanted to hear those words come from Yugi's mouth, but not now, not in a place like this under these circumstances, Yami looked at Yugi as tears began to roll down his face he looked away wiping his face.

"You're right, sorry, I'll be going home now" Yugi said letting his hair which usually naturally spiked up droop over his face. Did Yami just blow his chance? Did he just hurt the one person he wouldn't even think about hurting, these thoughts swirled around in Yami's head and it became all too overwhelming he never realised what he had said before he heard it burst through the silent streets around him.

"Don't go! I need you!" Was what Yami had yelled. Yugi turned in shock and saw Yami looking at him looking completely serious.

"You don't need me. You just don't have anyone else to clean your wounds" Yugi spat as he looked at the floor.

"You're wrong Yugi, I was just shocked earlier, I like you too and I need you to stay with me. Without you I'll unravel like loose bandages. I'll do anything just please stay by my side" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand in a gentle attempt to keep him with him.

"Then stop going there. Stop doing illegal things behind our back and come home at night without all the cuts and wounds. Promise me. Promise me you'll stop" Yugi said as the tears trailed down his face making Yami pull him into Yami's tight embrace.

"I wont. I'll stay by your side. please just stay with me. I promise I wont go back" Yami said softly keeping Yugi in his tight embrace he looked down to see Yugi looking up at him tears still streamed down his face.

"Well... look at this cutesy little scene between our buddy Yami and oh who's this your new girlfriend?" A spiteful voice sounded as Yami was about to say something. Yami shoved Yugi behind him hiding him from their sight.

"M-Marik"

* * *

 **Neko-fro: Okay so a friend of mine here on got me into yugioh recently and i kinda ship yami and yugi a lot, i was originally going to make this a one shot but my friend asked me to make it a chapter story, I hope it wasn't too bad and that i didn't mess up any characters at all and i hope it was enjoyable to yugioh fans. Sorry if it isnt that good...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-Fro: Hey, i'm back again, im not sure if you liked the first chapter but i guess yay if you do! If you have any ideas you'd like to see feel free to ask me. And if something is wrong please tell me and i'll fix it. Also this is like the 10th time of me actually writing this because my stupid laptop kept deleting the chapter and i got irritated and just kind left it for a few days.**

 ** _Warning: Im not sure if its a trigger or anything but there are mentions of rape and other horrid things, so im just warning you if you dont like it i'd prefer you not read for your own sake._**

* * *

"M-Marik" Yugi's voice shook with fear as his small body trembled as he saw the man and his group stood looking menacingly in their direction.

"So, who's your little girlfriend Yami, why don't you introduce her to your friends hmm?" Marik said with a creepy smirk, Yugi hid behind Yami more gripping onto the back of Yami's jacket trembling so much Yami was sure his legs would collapse.

"None of your business Marik, we're leaving." Yamis growled, He turned quickly making sure Marik couldn't see Yugi and they began walking off until Yugi fell on the floor making himself visible to Marik and his gang.

"Wait a second you little rat bag, That's the one that fled from my clutches 2 years ago!" Marik yelled.

Yami spun his head toward Yugi with wide eyes, Yugi's were filled with sadness, regret and horror as he looked away in shame. Yami was confused and surprised that he was not the only one that had been tempted by Marik's schemes. But he was also worried, if what had happened to him had also happened to Yugi he would flip, he didn't want it to be true, but when Yugi turned away from him in despair that's when he knew.

Yugi wanted to crawl into the depths of hell, he knew they should have left sooner. They should have gone to a safer place as far away as possible from Marik and his 'territory'. Faraway from the ears of Marik's followers. Yugi couldn't look at Yami, he knew, he knew what had happened. Yugi didn't want him to find out like this, he wanted to tell him himself when he was ready and calm. He didn't want his past coming out of anyone else's mouth other than his own. Him and Tea even got into a fight about it. He would tell Yami everything when he was ready and that wasn't now. Yugi quickly got to his feet and ran off without a second thought. He heard Yami's and Marik's shouts for him to come back but he ignored them and let his small legs carry him away to a safe area away from both of the tall men. He had ran for around 2 miles and he found himself on Tea's doorstep, he didnt know what he was thinking they weren't even talking right now because of that stupid fight, plus she also liked Yami so she probably wouldn't help him if she knew what happened. He sheepishly knocked on her door and it opened revealing Tea and Serenity, he looked up at both of them he was trembling and out of breath but neither of them seemed to be that worried for him.

"What happened? Yami find out you like him and tell you you're disgusting?" Tea said spitefully, Yugi had never known Tea be so cruel but he guessed he deserved it for everything he had said to her.

"M-Marik... F-Found..." Yugi puffed, Tea's eyes widened a little in surprise. She told serenity to go back inside as they had a private discussion.

"So, your past finally caught up to you huh? And you thought you could seek refuge with me after what you said to me? You called me a slut Yugi!" Tea growled at the small trembling figure.

"I... I didn't know who else to turn to. Joey and Tristan don't know, Yami was there and had that same look you and Grandpa had. I'm sorry Tea. I'm sorry" Yugi cried as he collapsed to his knees trembling, Tea towered over him arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"Well, why don't you just run on your little legs away from the city, they won't find you there will they? Goodbye Yugi, i'll be sure to tell Mr Mutou and the other two how much of a weak scared runt you are" Tea said in a cruel tone as she walked back inside and slammed the door. Yugi trembled but turned away from the house knowing he had no friend in her anymore, she was just a love rival now. Yugi walked slowly following the river he still trembled from fear of being found by one of Marik's people but he couldn't run any more, He was thinking about what Tea had said, what if he did run away. Run far away to somewhere no one would find him and no one would know him. He could start fresh live on his own work for his living. As Yugi walked it began raining, the heavens opened upon him and he found a bridge to hide under. Yugi sighed to himself and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"What should I do?" He mumble to himself.

"You should come back with me" Yami's deep voice said from above, Yugi shook his head thinking it was only his imagination playing tricks on him, It was only his heart's wish that Yami would appear and drag him back, it wasn't real.

"Stupid stupid stupid, get a hold of yourself Yugi, when the rain stops walk to the end of town and text grandpa to say you're leaving. that way no one can find me." Yugi whispered to himself.

"Leaving without saying good bye, well that's a bit cruel" Yami's voice said, It was closer this time, but Yugi shook his head not looking up until he was pulled into a familiar lap and hugged tightly.

"Don't leave me, you're the light to my darkness" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I'm not light, what I did... there's no light in my past" Yugi's voice wavered, why did he feel so ashamed of his past? Is it because he deceived Yami? or was it because he told Yami not to dwell on the past and that was exactly what Yugi was going.

"So you're light's a bit dimmer than I thought. I'm kind of glad you aren't as bright as I originally thought, now I can reach you" Yami whispered as he held Yugi tightly never wanting to let go of his light.

"what do you mean?" Yugi asked as he tried to pull away to look at Yami's face, but Yami didn't let him.

"Remember when we first met. You were treating my injuries and you kept asking questions. I got annoyed and yelled at you. But you stayed calm and just smiled innocently at me and apologised for being nosy" Yami said with a chuckle. Yugi nodded and hummed remembering it as if it were yesterday. Yugi was trying to find out more about this cool tough guy, he admired him for being so brave and cocky even in the condition he was in.

"I told you about what happened and your eyes widened slightly when I mentioned Marik's name and your hands stopped moving. Like you were afraid of the name. And after I told you about my family problems like my old man kicking me out you stood in front of me and hit me on the head" Yami said as he rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"I remember, I hit you because you said 'nobody loves or cares for me so I decided what the hell they may as well kill me' and i felt angered by those words." Yugi mumbled regretting his actions a little. "Sorry, that was really uncalled for" Yugi gave a slight laugh as he wrapped his arms around Yami's back.

"No, that was exactly what I needed, and do you remember what you yelled at me?" Yami asked stroking Yugi's damp spiky hair. Yugi shook his head not remembering what he had said at all and wondered if it were something embarrassing.

"You told me that I should stop dwelling on my past and who had left me but move forward with the new friends I had now, You also told me that when I jumped the hurdle of my past I would feel as if a weight had been lifted and the dim light at the end of the dark tunnel will shine brighter than I could ever imagine" Yami said softly as he lifted his head to look Yugi straight in his tearful eyes. Yugi's cheeks had a tint of red spreading across them as the embarrassment of those words flushed through him.

"I feel like an idiot, even though I told you that and gave you hope I hadn't even taken my own advice and dwelled on the bad I had done in my past and became afraid of telling you about it. Tea even told me off for it" Yugi said as he hid his face in Yami's very wet leather jacket, Yami chuckled slightly and hugged Yugi closer.

"Even with those things happening, you're still the light to my darkness even If your light is a little dimmer than before, it's still a bright light of hope and I need you around so no running away from me anymore. I need you Yugi. You're _my_ Yugi" Yami said as he continued to play with Yugi's hair. Yugi began to get tired and soon he had fallen asleep in Yami's arms. But before he fell into his slumber he whispered,

"And your my Yami, the darkness I shall forever admire"

* * *

 **Neko-fro: Okay sooo I feel like i should end this chapter on a kind of sweet note and I hope you enjoyed, please tell me if theres something in their personalities that is out of place. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-chan: I'm glad people are enjoying this, it's my first time writing a BL fanfic but I ship Yami and Yugi a lot and I haven't watched the entire anime yet, I also hate Tea so that's why I put her in a bitchy position, I hope I don't get some things wrong and I hope you continue to tell me what you think of this experiment.**

 **Warning: Im putting this just incase. There are mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, and also rape and other things in that sort of thing, if this is an upsetting thing to you please for your own good do not read it. thank you~**

* * *

As Yami and Yugi got to the game shop Yami immediately sensed there was something wrong, there was a dark gloomy aura around the usual fun happy cheerful place. Yami held the sleeping Yugi tightly in his arms as he walked in to see Joey, Tristan Grandpa and unfortunately Tea. Joey and Tristan looked horrified as they stared at the smirking Tea.

"Oh, Yami! It's terrible! Yugi told me he was going to run away, he came in the pouring rain saying someone had found him and he must escape. It's so horrible!" Tea over exaggerated as Yami entered not seeing the soaking sleeping Yugi in his arms.

"Tell him what you told us Tea, before he thinks of going to run after him" Tristan said looking down at the floor angrily.

"The person that's chasing him-"

"Shut up!" Yami said irritatedly, though he spoke loudly he didn't shout as he feared the sleeping Yugi would wake in his arms and run again if he found out everyone knew now thanks to Tea. Tea looked at Yami in shock at the outburst and then she noticed Yugi sleeping in his arms.

"Y-You found him? And you brought him back?! Why?!" Tea yelled in shock making the small boy stir in Yami's arms, Yami ignored her as he placed Yugi on the sofa. He then turned to the group and glared at Tea.

"You, what lies did you feed them?" Yami growled. His hands were clenched and he felt like punching Tea square in the face.

"W-What do you mean lies? I told them what happened between me and Yugi before he ran off." Tea said looking shocked and scared.

"You also told them his past. Something only he and I talked about. I was surprised you'd sink that low Tea" Grandpa cut in, He stood next to Yami his figure trembling with anger.

"Wait, gramps you _knew_ what he had done and kept him here?! Why?!" Joey yelled.

"Stop yelling, and I kept him here because he is my grandson and I love him. He deeply regretted his past and that is why I pulled him out of school for a month because he did not want to see any of you in fear you'd find out and exile him" Grandpa said looking at Joey with a look of determination. "He was going to tell you but he still fears that you will leave him, and now you know... Well, what will you do. It's clear to me that Tea is no longer his close friend as she told you his past without thinking twice about it." Grandpa still trembled with rage but he spoke as calmly as he could. Tea glared at the small old man, and he glared back, he was done putting up with this bratty girl.

"I'll stay beside 'im. I mean, Yug's my best friend." Joey said walking over to Grandpa and Yami. He turned and looked at Tea disappointed. "Why did you betray his trust Tea?" Tea shook with anger and clenched her fist as tears of rage filled her eye, Everybody looked to Tristan.

"I trust Yugi. He's my friend! I'm not going to abandon him because of what he may have done in the past" Tristan exclaimed though nobody was sure he was completely sure of what was going on.

"W-what?! Are you all idiots?! Or has that little slut just seduced you all!?" Tea screamed, She glared at all four males that stood in front of where Yugi lay asleep though he was probably awake by now. "How can you just forgive what he's done and want to help him? Are you all mentally ill?!"

"This is what friendship is, Who cares what he's done in his past, mines a lot worse than that Tea. If you can't accept his how do you plan on accepting mine" Yami said looking at her with a disappointed expression, he already knew from Yugi that Tea liked him but he never once wanted to talk to her, the vibe he got off of her was uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, It can not be as bad as Yugi becoming Marik sex toy after he ran away from home" Tea sneered, Yami's hands tightened into fists, just hearing her say those words made him want to rip off someones head.

"What" Yami growled his eyes filled with fury.

"Wait, he didn't tell you, hah. That's interesting. Not like I care though. I hope you all get killed since your getting in Marik's way" Tea said a smug look on her face as she stomped out of the game shop out into the pouring rain and she slammed the door behind her.  
As the door slammed Yugi sat up tears pouring down his face. He didn't look up at anyone, he couldn't not after what Tea had told them, he felt so ashamed of himself.

"Were you awake for all that?" Yami asked him gently, Yugi nodded solemnly tears dripping off of his chin as he kept his head down.

"Yug, No matter what happened in your past. I'll be there for ya. I mean. You helped me and Seto a lot even if it caused him to challenge you left right and center." Joey said as he knelt down in front of the small sobbing boy. Joey put his hands on both Yugi's shoulders and looked him right in his tearful little eyes. " Nothing can change the fact that you're my and Tristan's best bud" Joey said these words with such serious eyes. Yugi almost believed him but he shook his head not wanting to be hurt again like Tea had hurt him, he was sick and tired of his trust being betrayed.

"Yugi, would you tell us what really happened? We would like to hear it from your own mouth since you and Marik are the only ones who know exactly what happened" Yami said sitting next to the smaller and slightly more innocent version of himself. Yugi looked at his friends as they looked at him worriedly, He kept wondering if he could trust them, or if they'd turn on him just like Tea.

"We won't leave you no matter what Yugi" Yami whispered as he hugged him, tears began to roll down his cheeks as he pressed his face into Yami's chest.

"I-I'll try my best. But. I may stop a few times because this is hard for me." Yugi sobbed softly. Everyone agreed that it was fine and told Yugi to take his time on telling them his history. Grandpa left the room to go make tea, and because he already knew everything and couldn't bare hear it again. What Marik did was just too horrific to hear twice. The room fell silent as Yugi calmed himself and the three teens sat around him ready to comfort him if needed.

"I was rebelling against grandpa. He never told me anything about my parents, where they were, what they were like, why they hadn't come back to get me. I decided I'd no longer be the goody two shoes and rebel by staying out late, coming home drunk, picking fights. I wasn't very good at it. The guilt began to eat me alive whenever I saw Grandpa after waking up with a hangover, so, I decided to just never go back, That's when I met Marik through, a group I'd been hanging with who were aiding me in my rebellious stage. In the beginning all he did was give me a place to stay and we became 'friends'. We drank beer... got trashed and... we did drugs, a few of the members of our group even overdosed." Yugi began shivering as he spoke, he didn't want to remember all this, it was scary, it was wrong and it made him feel dirty. When he was doing all this, at the time it filled him with adrenaline but now he wished he could wash off all that had happened, forget it like it was just a bad dream.

"Yugi..." Joey spoke softly as he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, tears welled up in Yugi's eyes again but he wiped them away and carried on telling them what had happened.

"On-one day, Marik came back to the house we were both hiding at, he seemed... different, like he had become a completely different person. He was completely out of it, high as a kite, and still drinking a large bottle of vodka mixed with various other alcohols. I was worried he'd die from his drinking and the drugs so I asked to have a sip of the alcohol and drank it all... I wasn't completely trashed. I'd built up a resistance from all the times I had gotten wasted. Marik came onto me, and he wasn't taking a no for an answer..." Yugi's voice cracked as he spoke and tears streamed down his face, he couldn't carry on. It was too difficult, His body shivered vigorously and Yami pulled him into his lap and held him close.

"You don't have to tell us anything else Yugi, It's alright, it's okay" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he stroked Yugi's head trying to calm him, soon Yugi had fallen back asleep cuddled up to Yami and Yami held Yugi close to him not wanting to let him go. Yami looked at Joey and Tristan who had sat quietly as they silently watched Yugi and Yami together,

"Yami. do you by any chance.." Joey began but trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Joey. Tristan. Now you know what happened are you going to abandon him? I'm sure as hell am not. I know exactly what he has been through and he does not need people like Tea around him. He needs people to support him now no matter what he has done in the past. If you plan on abandoning him do it now before he can self destruct himself" Yami said not looking their direction, he looked down at Yugi's sleeping face and brushed away a stray strand of his spiky hair from his face. He won't let anyone take his light away from him, not now, not ever. And he definitely will never hand him over to Marik. Over his dead body would Marik get his Yugi.

* * *

 **Neko-Fro: Heyy, i hope this wasnt too bad, I'm very happy to see that people like this fanfic, i was worried nobody would like it or i'd screw up, so now you have seen some of Yugi's past what do you think? Should I have waited longer before revealing this or? Well You're going to have to wait longer for Yami and Mariks past and im going to just mention now theres gonna be quite a lot of angst sooo i hope you wont hate me for that. Thank you to my amazing followers, favouriters and my reviewers! Your reviews and follows and favourites keep me going! Thank you everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko-Fro: Heya, i'm back with a newer chapter, i'm so happy that you're all enjoying my first ever yugioh fic, it's actually really fun to write, it's a lot different to my usual fics as it's kind of sad, and not as hyper and random as my FT Fics.**

 ** _IMPORTANT:_  
Also if you hadnt noticed on my profile i may or may not have kinda broken my laptop screen so im using a HDMI cable attache to my TV to write this which is extremly awkward so im sorry if this isnt the best chapter and once my computer is fixed i will make sure to come back and fix this chapter for you guys if you feel it needs to be better.**

* * *

In the dark streets on domino, the rain poured soaking everything it touched,it was eerily silent and all that was heard was the rain hitting the floor, until a new sound approached, the sound of running in the rain. Puddles being splashed and heavy breathing echoed in the dark streets. Marik smirked thinking his prey had ran right into his trap only to find out it was the girl Yugi had once loved.

"Well, this is a surprise. Fancy you coming to me" Marik sneered at the drenched girl, Teas dark brown hair stuck to her rosy face as the rain continued to pour, flashed of lightning and crashed of thunder is the only thing heard other than Teas fast breath. Once Tea had caught her breath she looked Marik straight in the eye, fiery determination struck through them as she stared at him her soaked fists clenched.

"I'll help you get Yugi, but in return. You give Yami to me " Tea said determined to get her Yami away from Yugi before he contaminated her Yami and made him into the same sleazy man whore Yugi was. Marik's mouth curled up into a creepy smirk, He liked the proposition but he knew he could get more out of this little traitor if he tried hard enough.

"Hmm, sure, I'll give you Yami.. If..."

* * *

Yugi woke covered in sweat and tears, his breathing was erratic as if he'd just been running and his eyes filled with fearful tears. He was just dreaming.  
Marik had almost got him that time. His dream felt so realistic he hadn't realized until he had woken up to Yami's worried features that it was, in fact, only a dream.

"Yugi?! Are you alright? You're crying" Yami said worriedly as he hugged the small boy close to his chest. Yugi reflexively hugged Yami tightly as he trembled in fear. Yami gently stroked Yugi's hair to try and calm the small teen.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a bad dream... that's all" Yugi said trying his best to stay strong and not crumble into the fear, he hated himself for being so weak and fearful. He thought he was over this, those dreams had almost disappeared, so why, Why do they have to come back now?

"It's alright Yugi. You have me and the other two. We aren't going to let anyone get you. I promise. I will keep you safe even if it cost me everything" Yami said keeping Yugi pressed tightly to his chest. Yugi's body began to calm itself, it's trembling reduced and his breathing had begun returning to normal. But Yugi was still scared, scared he'd lose the only thing that helped him cope with his self loathing, the one who reminded him that he wasn't the only one Marik had ruined.

"Why? Why risk everything for me? Yami, please, whatever you do. Don't get hurt, and don't get killed by that bastard protecting me. I need you" Yugi said his voice trembling and his grip on Yami's shirt tightening. Yami let out a small chuckle and smiled gently down at the lightly trembling body of the small mostly innocent Yugi.

"I'll be alright, as long as you're safe and alive I wont allow myself or you to get hurt of killed. I value my time with you way too much to let death take it away" Yami whispered gently as Yugi's grip loosened and the rest of his body going limp, Yugi had fallen back into a deep sleep in Yami's arms. Yami carried Yugi to his room and lay him down upon his bed, he put Yugi's blanket over him and quietly left the room to go wake up the other two boys who had fallen asleep on the living room floor. He kicked both of them 'lightly' in the backs to wake them

"What the hell?!" Joey growled when he finally got up after 5 kicks from Yami.

"Not so loud. Yugi's sleeping. We have to devise a plan to keep him safe from Tea and Marik." Yami said as he began pacing up and down the small living room.

"What's there ta worry 'bout, Yugi'll be with us all day in school and to and from school he's with you. Where's the hole in that plan?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Remember Tea is probably going to be on his side and since your all in the same class she will probably have something planned to help Marik capture him, If as long as one of us are around him at all times he should be okay but just incase I want all of us to walk Yugi to and from school and during breaks we're all going to the library and we're sticking together." Yami said stubbornly as he crossed his arms, he was not taking any chances of having his light being taken away from his, especially not by a guy like Marik.

"Yami, ya really aren't going to give 'em any chance to attack are ya?" Joey chuckled slightly as he looked at the floor, he was thinking that Yami was right though, if his best friend had any chance of being abducted it was if they weren't paying any attention to him like in school at breaks they'd usually just hang in the back of the classroom and if Tea was in on anything with this Marik dude she'd definitely use that as a chance to strike.

"Nobody will get their hands on my Yugi. Even if it costs me everything. As long as his light stays shining, I will protect him" Yami muttered as he paced up and down the room trying to think of a way to keep Marik away.

"Why don't we get another kid like Yugi for Marik to set his sights on. That way Yugi would be safe" Tristan mentioned out of the blue, the other two looked at him shocked a good plan came out of the airheads brain.

"Where will we find someone as pure as Yugi?" Yami asked knowing that people as pure and innocent as Yugi aren't found often.

"We look. There's gotta be at least one other kid innocent enough for Marik to want to ravish" Joey said, he stared at the floor almost glaring at it as he thought hard about who they may find in their school innocent enough to entice Marik.

"Yeah, maybe in another country but who the hell is going to be innocent and adorable in our school full of people like Seto Kaiba?!" Yami grumbled, Joey glared slightly at Yami but said nothing in reply, he thought his sarcasm wouldnt be best at this time.

"Lets just stay with him 24/7 for a while. Surely Marik will get fed up or bored eventually" Joey mumbled.

"Lets fucking hope so because if he harms one hair on his head I will not go easy on him" Yami growled darkly with a murderous glint in his eye making Joey and Tristan shiver with slight unease. Soon they'd have to face Marik and Tea, soon enough the fighting would have to start. Yami just hoped his Yugi wouldnt have to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko-fro: Well its been a while guys, I haven't been in a sad enough mood to write this and my school works picked up rather quickly, sorry guys I won't be able to update as too often which really sucks. I really enjoy writing this. I'm not good with angst but writing it is fun!**

* * *

It's a normal dull Monday morning, Yugi had spent his entire Sunday hiding away in his room just waiting for one of them to walk in and tell him they couldn't do it,that they couldn't be his friend or even look at him for what he'd done, that they'd help Marik to get him. Yugi shivered as he groggily got out of bed, feeling stiff for not moving much the day before. As he was stretching there was a soft knock on the door, it made Yugi jump in fear. He fearfully opened the door to see a smiling face behind it.

"Yugi! Aren't you changed yet? C'mon we gotta go to school soon!" Joey said in his normal tone, he was acting like nothing had ever stared at him shocked, how could he do it? How could Joey look him in the eye when he couldn't even face himself.

Yugi stared at him shocked, how could he do it? How could Joey look him in the eye when he couldn't even face himself.

"I'm not going," Yugi replied before he tried to close his bedroom door.

"What d'ya mean your not going Yug? You gotta come with us, Yami's waiting on ya, if you don't go he's gonna be so pissed and worried." Joey said barging his way in. He hugged Yugi tightly.

"If I go Tea will be there. She's probably already told the entire school about it already. Even your sister glared at me." Yugi said as he didn't move in the tight embrace.

"You're comin' with us no matter what. Get changed Yug. We need you with us." Joey said powerfully. He was not taking no for an would drag Yugi there if he had to.

He would drag Yugi there if he had to.

"I'm not going. What's the point in dragging you down with me? Just go live your happy high school life and leave me here to wallow in my own self-pity. I'm not going and you can't make me go. Now leave!" Yugi grumbled. Joey growled something under his breath, Yugi didn't catch what it was and Joey stormed out of the room.

Yugi sighed sadly staring at the door that had just been slammed and thought that he'd already given up. Yugi felt slight relief that his best friend wouldn't be hurt but he also felt pain and sadness fill his heart. How long would it take the others to leave him?

Yugi flopped face first onto his bed and hugged one of his pillows. He waited silently for someone to burst in a hurt him of taking him. Soon the door was shoved open and Joey stormed back in followed by Tristan and Yami.

"Get up and get changed. You have to come to school with us." Joey said. Yugi stayed hugging his pillow on his bed face first into the bed.

"Yugi, you have to, you aren't safe here on your own," Tristan said looking concernedly at the huddled up Yugi.

"I'm not on my own, Grandpa's here," Yugi replied his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yugi, you can't drag gramps into this, he'll get hurt too easily or kidnapped like what happened before duelist kingdom!" Joey growled, he didn't mean to get so angry but he was worried for his friend and his only other family.

He didn't want them to get hurt.

"I'll stay with him. We obviously can't get him to change his mind so why don't I stay here. I ditch school most of the time anyway so it's not like I'll be missed. You two go to school and tell them Yugi has the flu and I'll call in and tell them my gramps got sick and I'm visiting him." Yami intervened seeing how annoyed both parties were getting.

Yugi lifted his head slightly from the pillow to see the expressions on their faces. Yami saw that he had tear stains down his face.

"You should go to school too. I can't make you miss school for something so stupid." Yugi mumbled.

"Nonsense. I am staying here with you so I can protect you." Yami replied sternly, he wouldn't back down.

"Tristan and I will be going then, Yami look after him and make sure he doesn't disappear, he sometimes vanishes without a word," Joey said looking Yami in the eye.

Yami nodded at him firmly knowing what he meant. Joey and Tristan left the game shop Joey mumbling things to Tristan about how he didn't want to go because he was worried, Yami sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. He felt sombre at the fact that Yugi was still shivering as he hugged the pillow. Yami placed his hand on his shoulder making him flinch.

"Y-Yami." Yugi's voice trembled as he spoke.

Knowing this tone Yami pulled Yugi up from the bed into his lap with ease and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Yugi, I'm here. I will protect you." Yami mumbled softly in Yugi's ear as he hugged him tightly.

Yugi didn't speak. He let the tears flow as he melted into the soft embrace. He wanted to tell Yami more about what happened and he wanted to know about Yami but he knew he shouldn't ask right now. Soon enough both parties had fallen asleep in their silent embrace, Yami holding onto Yugi tightly as if he were clinging for dear life to keep him in this embrace. Yugi had turned to face Yami's chest and had buried himself in the embrace enjoying the warmth that Yami provided. He felt safe in the large arms that held him.

* * *

At school, Joey and Tristan walked around quietly and cautiously as they did not want to interact with others as they were suspicious that Tea had told others about the situation. It seemed as though she had told their classroom as it was buzzing with gossip and it stopped as soon as the two walked in. A vein popped on Joey's head as the entire class watched them make their way to Seto Kaiba.

'Sup Kaiba," Joey mumbled as he sat on the desk next to him.

"What do you want Mutt?" Kaiba growled,

Joey looked at him shocked and slightly hurt. He only called him that when he had done something to irritate him. Joey hadn't talked to him all weekend knowing that Seto had been busy with Kaiba corp.

"What did I do Seto?" Joey asked in a confused tone.

"Rumour has it you and your friends were getting it on. So much for being a loyal dog." Kaiba growled at him. He was irritated that he had even begun to trust him, his rivalry with Yugi had finished but now he had to fight for the one he cared for most.

He was disgusted with himself that he had even begun to trust someone other than himself. His rivalry with Yugi had finished for now, but he had to fight for the one he thought he cared for most.

"That's a load of crap! So you'll believe that little slut but not the person you supposedly care about! I didn't get the memo before but I've got it now so don't worry!" Joey growled,

Seto's words had pierced him right where it hurt most. However, he was not going to just sit there and take his verbal abuse. Joey grabbed Seto's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom so they could _discuss_ the matter without others listening in.

As they exited the room, Seto yelled at Joey that he be released from his grip but Joey ignored his yell and gripped tighter to his wrist.

Tristan stood in the classroom with everyone staring at him, he disliked being confronted by everyone yet he yelled at them anyway;

"What are you looking at? You think Tea's telling the truth?! Are you all dumbasses?!"

The class looked at him in shock due to his outburst. A giggle came from the back of the class, Tea stood there with a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"You'll pay for taking my Yami-kins away from me. By the way, Duke has some questions for you." Tea sneered, her evil smirk still plastered on her face.

"You lying little whore!" Tristan growled before he ran out of the class to find his lover.

* * *

Up on the roof, Joey and Seto were stood facing each other, glaring into each other's eyes.

"So, you're saying nothing between you and Yugi happened. I want to trust you but Tea doesn't seem to be lying." Seto mumbled.

"Why would I lie to you? Why would I throw away the best thing that has happened to me? Tea's a lying bitch who's trying to ruin our lives because she didn't get what she wanted," Joey grumbled,

"What about the stuff with Marik? Is it true Yugi and him-"

"Oh, why do you even care?! You've never been interested before." Joey yelled interrupting him,

"Why are you so protective of him?!" Seto yell was so loud birds from the trees flew into the sky, Joey stood there his eyes watering slightly.

His shout was so loud, birds from the trees flew into the sky, Joey stood there his eyes watering slightly.

"So that's how you really feel, that's how much faith you have in me. You think that I'd betray you with anyone?! You're such a stupid rich boy!" Joey grumbled before grabbing Seto by the collar and kissing him forcefully on the lips before shoving him away. "I wouldn't do that with just anyone." He mumbled before walking off the roof slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Tristan and Joey sat at their respective desks in an irritable mood, they glared at their classmates. It was all their fault for believing in that crap that Tea has spouted. Joey looked around to see that Seto had not returned from the roof and a small pit of guilt began to swell up in his gut but the feeling of rage and sadness quickly covered it up. The teacher entered and has mentioned something about a transfer student, not that Joey nor Tristan were listening much still in their own worlds which were at that moment filled with rage. That was until the new student walked in and was introduced.

"This is Marik Ishtar. Be kind to him class." The teacher presented a white-haired tan male with sinister purple eyes, Joey and Tristan's head shoot up in surprise to look at the newcomer and glare at him. He is the one that caused all this and Joey was going to make sure he'd pay.  
Once a break between classes had finally come, Joey and Tristan walk up to Marik glaring at him as he smirked at them.

"So _you're_ the ass that's after Yug," Joey growled.

"What's it to you, He your little slut too?" Marik smirked, Tristan held Joey back from lashing out at him,

"You asshole! Leave Yugi and Yami alone!" Joey yelled at Mariks smug looking face.

It made Joey, even more, irritated the way he smirked at them, He acted as if Joey hadn't just screamed in his face. Marik walked calmly to Tea and began a normal conversation with her, her evil smirk stayed glued to her face.

Joey and Tristan went to walk around the school together, they bumped into Seto and Duke. Joey ignored Seto when he looked like he was about to say something as eh did not want to deal with that at the moment. Tristan looked between Joey and Duke wondering if he should go talk to him or carry on walking past with Joey.

"Go talk to 'im Tristan. You obviously need to. I'm going to walk around school for a while." Joey said as he shoved Tristan towards Duke, he wanted to be alone so he could kick the crap into a trash can.

"But Joey, what about Marik? Won't he try something if one of us is alone?" Tristan said looking back at him worried for his friend's sake.

"Eh, I'll be fine, He wants Yugi, not us. Now go talk to Duke before it's too late!" Joey said as he walked away, unknowing of the eyes that were watching him.

* * *

 **Okay, I think this is a good place to stop. I hope I made it dramatic enough. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi and Yami were sat alone silently in Yugi's room, it had been around 4 hours since Joey and Tristan left. They had originally fallen back to sleep but only had an hour or two until they weren't tired anymore.  
Gramps had gone out to go get some groceries for the three of them to have something to eat at lunch, he hadn't left too long ago. He'd woken them both up and asked them to watch the game shop, not that he'd opened it for the day.

"Why did you stay here with me? Why do you care so much?" Yugi's small croaky voice cut through the silence of the turned to look at the small teen who was still cuddled up in a ball in his blankets.

Yami turned to look at the small teen who was still cuddled up in a ball in his blankets. Not wanting to let his real feelings of why he stayed with him show Yami awkwardly moved to hug Yugi like a child.

"Because you're a dear friend to me, you brought the light back into my life when all I could see was darkness despite what you yourself had gone through. To me, you and gramps are like family and I will protect my family." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he swayed slightly from side to side in a calming manner.

Yugi's cheeks went slightly red from the feeling of Yami's breath on his ear, but the answer he received from him was not what he expected to hear. He didn't understand why but he felt slightly disappointed with the answer he had gotten.

"Stop babying me!" Yugi grumbled trying to break free from Yami's hold but failed to do so.

"I'm not babying you. This is my way of comforting." Yami said softly in Yugi's ear making Yugi's face light up with a red blush.

"Well. Stop." Yugi grumbled again not liking the way his face kept getting hot.

"Sorry, but I feel calm when I hug you. Can I please stay like this?" Yami responded as he placed his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

Yami actually felt a lot less calm he just felt so warm when he hugged his light, but he knew he shouldn't push it too far, he didn't need Yugi to also hate him.

"Fine, but only if we can go watch TV downstairs." Yugi voice was muffled slightly by the blanket as he had hidden his bright red face in it.

Yami felt a smile spread across his face as he realised the effect his actions had on the small teen, he felt rather proud he was able to make his face turn into that shade of red with just his breath on his ear.  
They both exited Yugi's room Yugi still wrapped up in the blanket making him look even smaller. Yami stifled a chuckle as they walked to the living room. They sat there silently for a while just staring at the TV before Yugi's stomach broke their trance.

"Hungry?" Yami asked with a chuckle, he stood from the sofa leaving a cold breeze next to Yugi as he did so and walked to the kitchen to make something for them both to eat.

While Yami had gone Yugi thought to himself. He tried thinking of things that they could talk about, things unrelated to what was happening now, just so they wouldn't have to think of what was going on outside the game store. About Marik and Tea. That's when he realised, he hardly knew anything about Yami, in fact, all he knew were his name, age and class at school, and he'd only been told that reluctantly.  
Yami then returned with two bowls of cereal.

"This was all I could find. Sorry." Yami said handing him one of the bowls.

"It's fine. That's why gramps has taken so long. He's gone shopping for everything." Yugi said taking the bowl from Yami.

"Ah, I wondered why he was taking so long. So, what would you like to do now?" Yami asked as he flopped back down on the sofa and shuffling quite close to Yugi,

"Yami I was thinking, I don't really know anything about you, I know your first name, age and class, which I only found out by forcing it out of you..." Yugi spoke quietly staring into his cereal. Yami looked at him quite shocked that he'd

Yami looked at him quite shocked that he'd thought of this and was kind of hoping he could wait until this entire ordeal with Marik was over before he'd have to tell him his past.

"What do you want to know?" Yami heard himself saying, being shocked himself at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Your life before you came here?" Yugi's voice was so soft and quiet that you would miss what he'd said I it wasn't completely silent.

"You want to know my past?" Yami asked moving away slightly and looking at Yugi who was still just staring at the cereal.

Yugi nodded not looking at Yami's face, he understood it was a difficult thing to talk about but he wanted to know what sort of life he had lead to make him so closed off to the world.

"Well, my mother died giving birth to me. My dad-" Yami was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Yugi!" Tristan's out of breath voice yelled through the building.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, Yugi looked terrified and worried whereas Yami looked slightly panicked but calm at the same time, Yami yelled Tristan and he came running in huffing and puffing as if he'd just ran a marathon but he assumed he had by the way his clothes looked.

"What happened Tristan? Where's Joey?" Yugi asked nervously not really wanting to know as he knew it was bad.

"Marik..." Tristen breathed out, he sounded panicked and tired,

Yugi's face paled at the sound of Mariks name, thoughts rushed through his mind of what could have happened to his best friend, getting worse and crazier as they went through his head but Yugi knew they weren't impossible for someone like Marik.

"What happened, Tristan?!" Yami practically yelled at Tristan.

"Marik took him. He ambushed us at lunch,"


End file.
